


Fort Aldrin-Edama

by gloriouslizzie, Mirror_Verse



Series: Mirror-Verse [37]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 23:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriouslizzie/pseuds/gloriouslizzie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Verse/pseuds/Mirror_Verse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel may not be in the best place, but Adam and Samandriel couldn’t be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fort Aldrin-Edama

“Adam! ADAM!” the boy perked up at the sound of his name, “ADAM! COME HERE!” Samandriel sounded worried, and he threw open his bedroom door and ran into the living room.

“What’s wrong, Samandriel? What’s going on?” Adam looked around the room, “Where are you?”

“I’m in here!” his voice was close, “I need your help!”

“Samandriel, are you okay?” he asked, sounding more dubious than worried.

“No, Adam! This is extremely important and I need your help because I’m stuck back here and I need you to bring me something!” Samandriel sounded very serious.

“Yeah, man, anything you need,” he replied, “What do you need me to do?”

There was a grunt coming from behind the couch, “I need you to hurry, because I can’t hold this much longer. Go into my room, okay?”

Adam obliged, “Okay,” he called back into the living room, “I’m in here! What do you need?” The apartment was small enough that his voice carried without much shouting. He looked frantically around the room for something that could help his friend, who he now assumed was pinned underneath the couch.

“I need all the pillows and blankets on your bed and the ones in my closet!”

Adam popped his head out of the room, “Excuse me?”

“Just do it!” Samandriel commanded. Adam’s chest fluttered and he grabbed as many blankets and pillows as he could hold at one time.

“I think this is most of them,” he said, voice muffled behind the fluffy down comforter.

“Great!” Samandriel said enthusiastically. “I need my red body pillow, just throw it over the couch!”

Adam put down the rest of his bundle and tossed the pillow to his friend. “May I now ask what the hell is going on?”

Samandriel’s head appeared from behind the couch. He smiled brightly, and said, “Welcome to Fort Aldrin-Edama!” Adam looked confused. Samandriel rolled his eyes, still grinning, “Bring the supplies and I’ll show you what I mean.”

Adam, still baffled, hoisted all the blankets and pillows onto the couch cushions and looked at Samandriel’s creation. He’d rearranged a good portion of his bedding in the corner the living room behind the couch. It looked extremely comfortable.

“I made a pillow fort!” he said proudly. Adam blinked a few times. 

“This is kind of an odd way to spend your day off, Sammie,” he said.

“You don’t like it?” he frowned. “I was thinking we could watch How I Met Your Mother and Battlestar Galactica tonight. And so I made a blanket fort…” he looked crestfallen. “I can clean it up, I guess.”

“No!” Adam said a bit too loudly. “It’s awesome.” Samandriel’s smile began twitching at the corners of his lips. “I haven’t built a blanket fort in a long time,” Adam said. “And fort Aldrin-Adama looks incredibly cool.”

“Edama.” Samandriel corrected

“Dude, if it’s after Battlestar, it’s  _A_ dama,” Adam insisted.

“Well it didn’t fit. So it’s Aldrin-Edama. It sounds close enough.”

Adam tilted his head to the side the way Samandriel did when he didn’t understand something. “What do you mean ‘didn’t fit’?”

Samandriel hoisted himself over the couch and led Adam into the kitchen by the hand. He gestured at the fridge, “There weren’t enough A-magnets.”

Adam choked back what he was sure to be a very un-manly noise in the back of his throat. There were multi-colored magnets on the fridge that simply read, “ _Welcome Home to Fort Aldrin-Edama!_ ”

Adam squeezed Samandriel’s hand. He walked to the fridge and looked at the letters carefully. There was a small cardboard box next to the fridge with the letters neatly stacked and organized. Samandriel was right, he was out of A’s. Adam smiled and turned to his friend, “Hey, why don’t you line up season six of How I Met Your Mother and season three of Battlestar? I’ll make root beer floats and popcorn.” 

Samandriel reluctantly let go of his hand and nodded, smiling again. Adam felt a rush of warmth underneath his cheeks. He heard his friend fumbling around with the laptop and jumping back behind the couch.

Adam got their snacks ready and paused a moment by the fridge before joining his friend behind the couch. He threw one of Samandriel’s fleece blankets over the top to make a canopy for the fort and snuggled in tight, his chest to Samandriel’s back. They watched the last three episodes of Battlestar’s third season and he skipped around with How I Met Your Mother. Before he fell asleep, Adam’s lips pressed gently into the back of Samandriel’s neck, sending a wave of electricity down his spine. 

Samandriel fell asleep with his head against Adam’s chest. Waking up first, he tiptoed into the kitchen to make Adam’s favorite breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes with bacon. As he goes to open the fridge, he pauses and laughs softly.

“Welcome Home

to Fort

-Adamandriel”


End file.
